1836
: Texas.]] Year 1836 (MDCCCXXXVI) was a leap year starting on Friday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian Calendar (or a leap year starting on Wednesday Julian calendar). Events of 1836 January - March * January 5 - Wikipedia:Dal,[pomk-0ijm9iuniuhy8hbuybhbvy Crockett arrives in Texas. * January 12 - Battle of Wetumka, Florida. : Battle of the Alamo.]] * January 12 - HMS Beagle with Charles Darwin reaches Sydney. * January 29 - Dade County, Florida is formed. * February 23 - The Alamo is surrounded by Santa Anna's army, in 13-day ordeal. * February 25 - Samuel Colt receives an American patent for the Colt revolver, the first revolving barrel multishot firearm. * March 1 - Antonio García Gutiérrez's play El Trovador performed for the first time at Madrid. * March 1 - A Convention of delegates from 57 Texas communities convenes in Washington-on-the-Brazos, to deliberate independence from fuck me sides ways Mexico. : Battle of San Jacinto.]] * March 2 - Declaration of independence of the Republic of Texas from Mexico. * March 6 - Battle of the Alamo ends: 189 Texans against about 1600 Mexicans. * March 17 - Texas abolishes slave trade. * March 23 - The coin press is invented by Franklin Beale. April - June * April 20 - The Territory of Wisconsin is created. * April 21 - Battle of San Jacinto: Mexican forces under General Santa Anna are defeated at San Jacinto, Texas. * April 22 - Texas Revolution: A day after the Battle of San Jacinto forces under Texas General Sam Houston capture Mexican General Antonio López de Santa Anna. * May 7 - The settlement of Mayagüez is elevated to the royal status of villa by the government of Spain. : Baily's beads.]] * May 15 - Francis Baily, during an eclipse of the sun, observes the phenomenon named after him as Baily's beads. * May 19 - Fort Parker massacre: Among those captured by Native Americans was 9-year-old Cynthia Ann Parker. She would later give birth to a son named Quanah who would become the last chief of the Comanche. *June 15 - Arkansas is the 25th state admitted in the United States of America July - September * July 13 - First numbered U.S. patent #1 (after filing 9,957 unnumbered patents) is granted, for locomotive wheels. .]] * July 20 - Charles Darwin climbs Green Hill on Ascension Island. * July 21 - The first Canadian railroad opens, between Laprairie and St. John, Quebec. * July 27 - Adelaide, South Australia is founded. * July 30 - The first English newspaper is published in Hawaii. * August 17 - HMS Beagle with Charles Darwin leaves South America, headed back to England. * August 30 - The city of Houston is founded. * September 1 - Rebuilding begins at Synagogue of Rabbi Judah Hasid in Jerusalem. * September 5 - Sam Houston is elected as the first president of the Republic of Texas. : Darwin returns aboard [[Wikipedia:HMS Beagle|HMS Beagle]].]] .]] October - December * October 2 - Charles Darwin returns to England aboard [[Wikipedia:HMS Beagle|HMS Beagle]] with biological data he will later use to develop his theory of evolution. * October 22 - Sam Houston is inaugurated as first elected President of the Republic of Texas. * October 24 - A. Phillips patents the match. * October 31 - Bristol riot - see 1836 in the United Kingdom. * December 4 - Whig Party holds its first national convention, in Harrisburg. * December 7 - U.S. presidential election: Martin Van Buren defeats William Henry Harrison. * December 15 - The US Patent Office (USPTO) burns in Washington. * December 27 - Avalanche at Lewes Sussex, England kills 8 of 15 buried. * December 28 - Proclamation of the colony of South Australia, now celebrated in the state of South Australia as Proclamation Day. * December 28 - Spain recognizes independence of Mexico. * December 30 - The Lehman theater in St Petersburg catches fire: hundreds die. s in Great Trek.]] Undated * Boers in South Africa begin the Great Trek across the Orange River. * First printed literature in Assyrian Neo-Aramaic is produced by Justin Perkins, an American Presbyterian missionary. * New Board brokerage group is founded in New York City. * Trichomonas vaginalis was first discovered. * Parliament passes law making census data available to the public - a boon for genealogists and historians. * James Peter Allaire's company, the Howell Works, is at its peak. *George Catlin ends to live among the Sioux in the Dakota Territory. Births January - June *January 2 - Mendele Moykher Sforim, Russian Yiddish writer (d. 1917) *January 10 - Charles Phillip Ingalls, Pioneer father of author Laura Ingalls Wilder (d. June 8, 1902) *January 14 - Henri Fantin-Latour, French painter (d. 1904) *January 27 - Leopold von Sacher-Masoch, Austrian writer (d. 1895) *February 16 - Robert Halpin, Irish mariner and cable layer (d. 1894) *February 18 - Ramakrishna Paramhansa, Bengali religious leader (d. 1886) *February 21 - Léo Delibes, French composer (d. 1891) *February 24 - Winslow Homer, American painter. 1910) *March 12 - Isabella Beeton, British cook and expert on household management (d. 1865) *March 20 - Ferris Jacobs, American politician (d. 1886) *March 20 - Sir Edward Poynter, French-born artist (d. 1919) *April 27 - Major Charles Bendire, U.S. Army captain and ornithologist (d. 1897) *May 27 - Jay Gould, American financier (d. 1892) *May 28 - Alexander Mitscherlich, German chemist (d. 1918) *May 31 - Jules Chéret, French printmaker (d. 1932) July - December *July 8 - Joseph Chamberlain, British politician (d. 1914) *July 9 - Camille de Renesse, Belgian Count (d. 1904) *August 13 - Bishop Nikolai of Japan, Russian Orthodox priest (d. 1912) *August 25 - Bret Harte, American writer (d. 1902) *September 7 - Henry Campbell-Bannerman, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1908) *September 11 - Fitz Hugh Ludlow, American author (d. 1870) *September 17 - William Jackson Palmer, founder of Colorado Springs (d. 1836) *October 15 - James Tissot, French artist (d. 1902) *November 11 - Thomas Bailey Aldrich, American poet and novelist (d. 1907) *November 18 - W. S. Gilbert, British playwright and librettist best known for his collaborations with Arthur Sullivan (d. 1911) Unknown dates * (none) : See also 1836 births. Deaths January - June *January 11 - John Molson, Canadian entrepreneur (b. 1763) *March 6 - Davy Crockett, American frontiersman and soldier (b. 1786) *March 6 - William Barret Travis Texan revolutionary (b. 1809) *March 6 - James Bowie Texan revolutionary (b. 1796) *March 27 - James Fannin, Texas Revolutionary (b. 1804) *April 29 - Simon Kenton, Frontiersman; American Revolutionary Militia General (b. 1755) *June 28 - James Madison, 4th President of the United States (b. 1751) July - December *August 21 - Claude-Louis Navier, French engineer and physicist (b. 1785) *August 26 - Jeremiah Colegrove, Continental Army officer (b. 1758) *September 5 - Ferdinand Raimund, Austrian playwright (b. 1790) *September 12 - Christian Dietrich Grabbe, German playwright (b. 1801) *September 14 - Aaron Burr, Vice President of the United States (b. 1756) *September 17 - Antoine Laurent de Jussieu, French botanist (b. 1748) *November 5 - Karel Hynek Mácha, Czech poet (b. 1810) *November 6 - King Charles X of France (b. 1757) *November 16 - Christian Hendrik Persoon, Dutch mycologist (b. 1761) *December 27 - she bang s she bandgStephen F. Austin, American pioneer (b. 1793) Gaby likes to do dirty sanchezs haha she likes dick Unknown dates *Bernhard Meyer, German physician and ornithologist (b. 1767) : See also 1836 deaths.